Prime Impressioni
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Um salão. Uma noite. Dois perfeitos estranhos. O primeiro encontro entre Primo Cavallone e Alaude.


_- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;_

_- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;_

_- Música tema da fanfic: Enchanted da Taylor Swift_

* * *

** Prime Impressioni**

_There I was again tonight_

_**(Lá estava eu novamente esta noite)**_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_**(Forçando o riso, fingindo sorrisos)**_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_**(Mesmo velho lugar, cansado solitário)**_

O largo salão estava cheio. Fisicamente parecia impossível comportar tantas pessoas ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Entretanto, uma olhada mais critica mostraria que somente aos olhos de uma única pessoa a enorme mansão parecia abarrotada. Havia espaço suficiente para circulação dos convidados, indo e vindo, entrando e saindo... Não importava. Sempre caberia mais um nas festas oferecidas por Giotto.

Parado atrás de um pilar, praticamente escondido de tudo e de todos, um homem de cabelos louros e olhos atentos tentava encontrar uma maneira de ir embora sem ser notado. A tarefa parecia ridícula, mas a realidade não era tão simples. A mesma pergunta martelava em sua mente como um mantra de gosto duvidoso. O arrependimento cantava-lhe aos ouvidos, lembrando-o de que ele mesmo era o culpado daquela situação.  
Desde quando os convites de Giotto deveriam ser aceitos? Nunca, ele sabia.  
Desde quando as conversas _sérias_ de Giotto realmente aconteciam? Nunca, ele sabia.  
E desde quando ele, Alaude, permitia-se ser enganado daquela maneira? Às vezes, ele sabia.

Escondido atrás do pilar, o Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu por mais alguns minutos até finalmente decidir sair. A noite não estava sendo das melhores, longe disso. Assim que recebeu o convite para a festa que Giotto planejava dar, Alaude simplesmente amassou e jogou o papel no lixo sem se quer olhar. O assunto parecia estar resolvido se no dia seguinte outro convite não chegasse a sua mesa. O destino foi o mesmo que o anterior, e por dias sua correspondência diária era acrescida de um peculiar e insistente convite.  
Quando seu lixo já estava cheio com o símbolo da Família, Alaude recebeu uma mensagem direta de Giotto solicitando sua presença. O Chefe dos Vongola alegava ter algo de extrema importância que deveria ser comunicado naquele dia. Tudo apontava para uma bela mentira, e o Guardião da Nuvem _sabia_. Sua decisão de não comparecer havia sido tomada com o primeiro convite, e teria permanecido a mesma se no final da mensagem seus olhos não tivessem lido as seguintes linhas:

_"Espero que nos conceda a honra de tê-lo como convidado. Gostaria de apresentá-lo a uma pessoa em particular. Você já deve ter ouvido falar de uma Família chamada Cavallone (...)"_

Os olhos azuis de Alaude permaneceram um tempo significativo naquela parte da mensagem. Há quanto tempo ele não sabia, mas o nome _daquele_ homem havia lhe causado impacto desde a primeira vez que ouvira. O local e horário exato ele jamais lembraria, mas a maneira como o Chefe da Família Cavallone lhe foi pintado não deixava duvidas: era um idiota. Porém, havia algo que chamava a sua atenção. Um estranho sentimento. Uma peculiar curiosidade em conhecê-lo.

Se foi a pseudo conversa de Giotto ou a mínima curiosidade em ver o tal Chefe dos Cavallone, o motivo que manteve Alaude escondido atrás do pilar por meros dez minutos não era suficiente para fazê-lo permanecer por mais um segundo se quer.  
Giotto não escaparia de sua ira por tê-lo enganado, mas tudo poderia esperar. O Guardião da Nuvem precisava passar pelos irritantes convidados, torcendo para que nenhum dos outros Guardiões o visse.

Homens e mulheres. Jovens e adultos. Casais e amantes.  
As pessoas pareciam apenas marionetes sem rostos. Nenhuma delas merecia uma segunda olhada, uma frase ou simplesmente sua atenção. A saída parecia próxima, e com pouco mais de quinze passos ele estaria livre. Livre para poder ser ele mesmo. Sem risadas forçadas, sem sorrisos falsos, sem conversas sem conteúdo e comentários puramente pretensiosos.  
Pessoas. Elas eram totalmente superestimadas.

Alaude podia sentir o ar fresco que vinha daquela direção. Seus pés moviam-se rapidamente e seu sobretudo dançava no ar, formando belas e interessantes formas. Seus olhos estavam fixos no caminho que teria que percorrer, mas sua atenção não estava totalmente onde deveria ou o Guardião da Nuvem teria visto alguém surgir em seu campo de visão, permitindo que ele tivesse tempo de parar.  
A saída tornou-se escura, desaparecendo quando seu corpo esbarrou com força em alguma coisa.

_Walls of insincerity_

_**(Paredes de insinceridade)**_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_**(Olhares perdidos e vazios)**_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_**(Desapareceram quando eu vi o seu rosto)**_

Não foi uma parede. Paredes não falam "Ai" ou cheiram como colônia cara. Paredes não se afastam ou colocam a mão em seu ombro perguntando insistentemente se você está bem. Paredes não possuem cabelos negros ou olhos cor de mel que parecem sussurrar "Hey, nós nos conhecemos?"  
O Guardião da Nuvem retirou com força a mão apoiada em um de seus ombros, dando meia volta e seguindo por um caminho totalmente impensado. O número de pessoas parecia muito maior e por mais que soubesse que estava andando para longe da saída, tudo o que o louro queria era se afastar o máximo possível daquela parte da mansão.  
Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sua mão apertava seu sobretudo na altura do peito, como se evitasse que seu coração pudesse sair de seu corpo.

Após alguns passos que pareceram mais do que a quantidade que foi dada, Alaude parou e recostou-se a uma parede, respirando fundo. Seus joelhos tremiam, sua boca estava seca e seu rosto vermelho. A caminhada não havia sido longa e ele não estava mais na idade em que suas bochechas tornam-se coradas ao encontrar com um estranho.  
A lembrança do belo rosto que emoldurava os olhos cor de mel levou uma onda de pavor pelo corpo do jovem Inspetor de Polícia. Suas mãos tocavam a fria parede, tentando ao máximo tomar controle sobre seu corpo. O Salão parecia ainda mais cheio daquele lado, mas incrivelmente a área em que ele estava não era muito ocupada. Pelo menos teria a agradável paz de estar sozinho.

Alaude permaneceu no mesmo local por alguns minutos. Seu autocontrole retornara e a cena de outrora parecia agora insignificante. Uma vez obtendo o controle sobre suas emoções, o louro não o perderia tão cedo.  
Ou pelo menos era o que ele gostaria de acreditar.

_Across the room your silhouette_

_**(Do outro lado da sala sua silhueta) **_

_Starts to make it's way to me_

_**(Começa a caminhar na minha direção)**_

Havia grupos de pessoas espalhadas à sua frente, mas como em uma espécie de acordo, algumas simplesmente moveram-se para o lado, permitindo que _ele_ passasse. Os passos eram lentos, mas firmes e decididos. Seus olhos não encontravam o de nenhuma pessoa, encarando somente o que estava à frente. _Quem_ estava à frente. Havia um tolo e ridículo meio sorriso em seus lábios, porém, somente quando estava perto o suficiente que Alaude percebeu que não havia outra expressão que combinasse melhor com aquele rosto.  
Como a Lua e as estrelas. O Sol e o céu azul.

– Buonasera.¹

A voz era grossa e as palavras soaram bem articuladas. O homem vestia um sobretudo escuro e suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos em uma atitude totalmente sem reserva. Os cabelos negros desciam um pouco por seu pescoço, deixando que uma parte de seu rosto ficasse quase omitida. Entretanto, os olhos estavam ali. Belos e brilhantes, encarando Alaude com curiosidade.  
O mesmo homem. A mesma _parede_.

Não houve resposta por parte do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele não sabia "bater papo". Suas conversas eram sempre curtas, mas relevantes, e seus assuntos nunca beiravam o habitual.

– Eu vim me desculpar. Eu não o vi quando passei e acabamos esbarrando um no outro, espero que esteja bem.

Ele estava. Nenhum de seus ombros havia sido ferido.  
O homem poderia ir embora.

_The playful conversation starts_

_**(A conversa brincalhona começa)**_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_**(Contra todas as suas rápidas observações)**_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_**(Como passar bilhetes em segredo)**_

Várias perguntas preencheram o silêncio de Alaude. O homem a sua frente parecia gostar do som da própria voz ou simplesmente não tinha lugar ou companhia melhor para estar naquela noite. Aquele último pensamento soou improvável. Não era possível que um homem como aquele não estivesse com alguma bela mulher.  
Os olhos azuis do Guardião da Nuvem correram para as mãos do moreno que foram retiradas dos bolsos na metade da conversa, em uma tentativa de encontrar algum sinal de compromisso. Nada. Somente um anel em um dos dedos.  
Aquela atitude o fez sentir ridículo. O que ele estava fazendo? Ficando curioso em relação a um completo estranho.

Foi preciso algum incentivo por parte do homem para que Alaude respondesse. A pergunta havia lhe sido pertinente e a resposta lhe interessava muito.

– Você quer que eu vá embora, não é?

– Sim, adeus.

– Tão frio~

O moreno sorriu, recostando-se ao lado do Guardião da Nuvem. Aquela proximidade não era um bom sinal. Daquele ângulo o louro não poderia ver as luzes refletirem nos olhos cor de mel, nem observar o sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.  
Eles estavam lado a lado. Ambos com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Ambos com histórias e responsabilidades diferentes. Porém, ambos com a mesma curiosidade em conhecer melhor um ao outro.

A festa. O Salão. A decoração e os convidados. Todos os assuntos que envolvessem aquele lugar foram citados pelo homem. Sua voz distinguia-se da música e do barulho, como se não existisse nada ali além dos dois. Mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra, Alaude ouvia a tudo atentamente. A maneira como o moreno pronunciava algumas palavras soava engraçada, mas ele não ria. A forma como sua voz parecia cantar as frases produziam eco pelo corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, tão absorto no monólogo que ouvia que não notou que tinham companhia.  
Parado à sua frente, no exato lugar em que o estranho homem estivera até minutos atrás estava Giotto.

– Buonasera, Alaude.

O louro apertou os olhos, sentindo seu peito se aquecer, mas dessa vez por um motivo totalmente diferente. As mãos dentro de seus bolsos apertaram seu par de algemas, tentando lembrar onde estava e com _quem_ estava.  
O culpado por toda aquela noite estava bem diante de seus olhos e _merecia_ algum tipo de punição.

– Ooh, então você é Alaude? O famoso Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola?

A voz que conversou consigo mesma pelos últimos minutos roubou totalmente a atenção de Alaude. Ouvir sobre as futilidades da festa era uma coisa. Mas ouvir seu nome através daqueles lábios teve um efeito completamente diferente.  
Era quente, aconchegante... Conhecido.

– Agora eu posso cumprimentá-lo direito – O moreno desencostou-se da parede, ficando ao lado de Giotto. – Buonasera, Alaude.

O cumprimento foi seguido por um largo sorriso. O peito do louro tornou-se apertado e seu coração brincava de bater rapidamente apenas para assustá-lo.  
Ele jamais retribuía cumprimentos, mas seus lábios se entreabriram. O som não saiu, mas não era necessário. Nenhuma palavra poderia exprimir a maneira como sua atenção estava totalmente naquela pessoa.

– Pelo visto vocês já se conhecem – Giotto parecia alheio a batalha interna de seu Guardião.

– Não exatamente – O homem ao seu lado coçou a cabeça, envergonhado – Mas ainda não acredito que _você_ é o Guardião da Nuvem. Uma agradável coincidência eu diria.

– Este - Giotto colocou uma das mãos no ombro do moreno – É o Chefe da Família Cavallone. Eu esperava apresentá-los essa noite, mas não os encontrei antes. Agora você pode satisfazer sua curiosidade em relação ao meu Guardião – O Chefe dos Vongola sorriu na direção de Alaude – Por semanas eu ouvi que _certa_ pessoa queria conhecê-lo, mas disse milhões de vezes que você não queria ser encontrado, Alaude. Espero que esteja satisfeito, Cavallone. Ou melhor, como foi mesmo que eu ouvi da última vez? – Giotto levou um dos dedos aos lábios, brincando com as palavras – Ah sim, "Eu quero conhecer esse homem, apenas diga o país que eu o procuro em todos os lugares."

– Giotto!

Primo Cavallone tinha o rosto em chamas. Os dois Chefes começaram uma inútil discussão sobre o assunto, e quanto mais ouvia, mais a surpresa de Alaude aumentava.  
Intimamente o louro não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. _Aquele_ homem era o Chefe dos Cavallone? A mesma pessoa que ele estava ávido em ver, nem que fosse de relance em algum lugar? O homem que roubou sua atenção desde que se esbarraram minutos atrás era o mesmo cujo nome sempre soou com interesse em seus ouvidos. Uma estranha e peculiar fatalidade.

– Primo!

Giotto interrompeu a conversa com o Chefe dos Cavallone, virando o rosto e encarando seu braço direito. G. estava sério, os olhos pousaram automaticamente na figura de Alaude, mas logo estavam novamente em seu precioso Chefe.

– Precisamos nos despedir de algumas pessoas importantes. Gostaria que me acompanhasse, por favor.

– De novo? – A voz de Giotto soou arrastava. Era a terceira vez que G. o chamava para a mesma coisa. Ele havia ido para aquela parte da mansão exatamente para fugir por alguns minutos de seu trabalho.

– Eu gostaria de não lembrá-lo que a ideia da festa foi _sua_, logo, é _sua_ responsabilidade se despedir dos _seus_ convidados, Primo.

Os argumentos de Giotto não poderiam superar a expressão séria de seu braço direito. Em segundos o Chefe dos Vongola foi arrastado novamente para dentro da mansão, deixando os dois novos _conhecidos_ a sós.  
Entretanto, o silêncio dessa vez era constrangedor.

– Boa Noite.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_**(E foi encantador conhecê-lo)**_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_**(Tudo que posso dizer é que eu estava encantado em conhecê-lo)**_

Alaude desencostou-se da parede e decidiu afastar-se. Ao contrário dos minutos anteriores, não existia possibilidade da conversa entre eles continuar. Agora que ele sabia quem era seu perfeito estranho as coisas seriam diferentes.

– Por favor, não leve a sério as palavras de Giotto.

O Guardião da Nuvem não havia dado os passos necessários para estar afastado o bastante. Seu rosto virou-se levemente, o suficiente para encarar o homem que ficou um pouco atrás.  
Primo Cavallone tinha o rosto visivelmente corado. Sua expressão era embaraçosa e não foi preciso muito para que o louro entendesse que as palavras ditas pelo moreno na verdade significavam o oposto.  
O ego de Alaude sentiu-se excelente naquele momento. Saber que aquele homem possuía o mesmo interessante em sua pessoa era reconfortante. A diferença era que ele não diria nada.

– Você estava indo embora quando nos esbarramos, correto? Se você não se importar eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo até a saída.

O convite geralmente não agradaria o Guardião da Nuvem. Ele não possuía uma boa relação com a maioria das pessoas, e se estava indo embora no meio da festa era porque nada ali o faria permanecer.  
Bem, isso foi antes. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no homem que esperava uma resposta. A saída não era longe e ambos permaneceriam poucos minutos na companhia um do outro.  
O que poderia soar como um sacrifício para Alaude, naquele momento, parecia incrivelmente agradável. Ele ouviria um pouco mais daquela voz, dessa vez sabendo de quem se tratava.  
Com um menear de cabeça o louro voltou a andar, sentindo que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte. Uma de suas mãos tocou as costas do Guardião da Nuvem, guiando-o através do Salão. O moreno escolhia os lugares mais vazios, mas seus passos eram lentos, demorados e arrastados.  
Na verdade não era necessariamente seus passos, já que tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone fazia era acompanhar o ritmo de Alaude.

A maneira como o homem ao seu lado era tratado não passou despercebido pelos atentos olhos azuis do louro. As pessoas abaixavam a cabeça toda vez que ele passava, sabendo que aquele cumprimento era para a pessoa ao seu lado.  
Entretanto, nada disso parecia incomodar Primo Cavallone. Sua atenção não estava nas pessoas em geral. O assunto havia retornado para Giotto e a festa, permanecendo até que ambos cruzaram finalmente o salão, chegando na alta escadaria que levava a saída da mansão.

– Você estacionou o carro desse lado?

Alaude pousou os olhos no moreno, surpreso pela pergunta.  
Ele pretendia levá-lo até seu carro?

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_**(Esta noite está brilhando, não a deixe fugir)**_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_**(Estou perplexo, corando todo o caminho até em casa)**_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_**(Eu passarei a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia)**_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_**(Que eu estava encantado em conhecê-lo)**_

– Está tarde, então vou acompanhá-lo.

– Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo – O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente. A mão do moreno sumiu de suas costas, deixando apenas a agradável sensação de tê-la sentido por alguns minutos.

– Eu sei, mas eu insisto em acompanhá-lo. Gostaria de permanecer um pouco mais em sua presença, mas você já está indo embora. Então me permita levá-lo até o seu carro, Alaude.

O Guardião da Nuvem parou antes de descer o primeiro degrau, virando-se na direção do Chefe dos Cavallone. O vento da noite soprava um pouco mais frio, fazendo com que os cabelos de ambos começassem a dançar pelo ar. O homem à sua frente estava sério. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura do louro, esperando que seu pedido fosse concedido.

– Tem certeza? Você deve ter alguma companhia nessa festa. – Alaude não sabia por que estava interessado em saber sobre aquilo. Obviamente ele não estava sozinho.

– Meu braço direito está em algum lugar, mas não terei problemas em encontrá-lo quando retornar. Se essa for sua única objeção então me permita acompanhá-lo. Q-Quero dizer, se você está indo embora essa hora é porque deve ter alguém o esperando.

A maneira como aquela afirmação foi feita fez Alaude sorrir. Um meio e divertido sorriso.  
Suas primeiras impressões sobre Primo Cavallone não estavam erradas. Ele era um perfeito idiota.  
O convite foi aceito e os dois homens desceram em direção à rua. Havia uma fila de carros, tornando difícil distingui-los um do outro.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sempre estacionava o mais afastado possível da entrada, e ao descer o último degrau, ele tornou-se a se virar para o moreno, dessa vez pela última vez.

– Meu carro está afastado, agradeço a companhia, porém, sigo sozinho a partir daqui.

– M-Mas...

– Você voltaria sozinho e honestamente é decepcionante saber que alguém tão despreocupado é o Chefe de uma Família como os Cavallone – Alaude olhou-o de canto.

– Eu compreendo – O moreno suspirou. Uma de suas mãos retirou-se dos bolsos do sobretudo, estendendo-se – Permita-me dizer que foi um enorme prazer conhecê-lo.

Alaude encarou a mão e receou antes de apertá-la.  
Aquela noite estava surpreendente. Em hipótese alguma ele teria vindo a uma festa, permanecido mais de dez minutos, permitido que um estranho o acompanhasse e ainda mais tivesse algum tipo de contato físico com essa mesma pessoa.  
As mãos de ambos permaneceram apertadas por mais tempo do que parecia necessário. O aperto transformou-se em um tímido segurar de mãos, e por um rápido instante o Guardião da Nuvem teve certeza de que o Chefe dos Cavallone pretendia dizer alguma coisa.  
Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas tudo o que ele fez foi balançar a cabeça e sorrir.

– Volte com cuidado e boa noite, Alaude.

_This is me praying that  
__**(Este sou eu rezando para que)**_

_This was the very first page  
__**(Essa seja a primeira página)**_

_Not where the story line ends_

_**(Não onde a história termina)**_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_**(Meus pensamentos ecoarão seu nome)**_

_Until I see you again)  
__**(Até que eu o veja novamente)**_

_These are the words I held back  
__**(Estas são as palavras que eu segurei)**_

_As I was leaving too soon  
__**(Ao ir embora cedo demais)**_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_**(Eu estava encantado em conhecê-lo)**_

O louro deu uma última olhada no homem a sua frente antes de virar e seguir pela larga rua. Sua mão direita estava mais quente do que o restante de seu corpo, e somente ao entrar em seu carro foi que o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu respirar direito. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos encaravam suas mãos com curiosidade.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia tal coisa. Um agradável, mas doloroso peso em seu coração. Dando a partida no carro, Alaude tentava se concentrar no caminho, perguntando-se se deixar a festa havia sido a melhor escolha.  
O que teria acontecido se ele permanecesse? _Ele_ teria lhe feito companhia por quanto tempo? Quantos assuntos eles teriam conversado? Ou melhor, o quanto Alaude teria ouvido?

Ao chegar a sua casa, tudo o que o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu fazer foi caminhar até seu quarto e jogar-se na cama. Seu rosto afundou-se no travesseiro, e seus olhos estavam fechados, apenas relembrando tudo o que acontecera.  
Havia algo que Alaude gostaria de ter perguntado, mas não tivera coragem. Sua casa estava vazia. Não havia ninguém o esperando, nunca houve. Em sua vida ele era apenas ele. Porém, o mesmo não poderia ser dito em relação ao Chefe dos Cavallone.  
Virando-se na cama e encarando o teto, o louro cobriu o rosto vermelho com um dos braços, percebendo o quão ridículo estava sendo. Aqueles tipos de sensações deveriam estar apenas reservados as mulheres. Elas poderiam se dar ao direito de fantasiar e esperar.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_**(Por favor, não esteja apaixonado por outra pessoa)**_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_**(Por favor, não tenha alguém esperando por você)**_

Alaude dormiu com a roupa do corpo. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o Sol fraco entrava pela janela, acertando diretamente seu rosto.  
A cama estava vazia, sua mobília no mesmo lugar e ele estava sozinho, como sempre. Sentando-se na beirada, o louro permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio antes de levantar-se.  
Aquele era mais um dia como todos os outros. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer e sua vida continuaria a mesma.  
A noite passada seria apenas um fragmento agradável em sua memória. Algo que ele poderia fechar os olhos e lembrar com um sorriso.

O Guardião da Nuvem não estava enganado. Sua vida continuou basicamente a mesma nos dias que se seguiram.  
Giotto voltou a procurá-lo com uma nova carta sobre uma nova "reunião", e dessa vez Alaude nem se deu ao trabalho de abri-la, jogando o envelope automaticamente no lixo ao ver o emblema dos Vongola. Por tempo indeterminado ele não teria contato algum com o Chefe daquela Família e seus pedidos ridículos.

O trabalho daquele dia estava praticamente terminado. O Guardião da Nuvem brincava com uma caneta, totalmente alheio ao fato de que ao invés de estar revisando um dos relatórios, sua mão desenhava um pequenino cavalo no canto direito da folha.

Às vezes ele se pegava imaginando quando teria a oportunidade de rever o Chefe dos Cavallone. Seus olhos foram para o lixo ao lado da mesa, encarando a mensagem do dia de Giotto. Talvez ali existisse alguma indicação de que o moreno estaria na reunião.  
Lutando contra si mesmo, Alaude abaixou-se na direção do lixo, no mesmo instante em que a porta de seu escritório foi aberta.

– Não receberei mais trabalho por hoje – O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu sem encarar a porta, ocupado demais em pegar a mensagem. Quando retornou a sua cadeira, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Primo Cavallone fechou a porta devagar, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.  
O sorriso em seus lábios era o mesmo que Alaude se lembrava. Reconfortante e familiar.

– Hey, eu finalmente te encontrei~

O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco. Ele estava completamente perdido.  
Nenhum dos dois homens sabia que estavam destinados a se encontrarem novamente, em outro tempo, mas em situações semelhantes. A história se repetiria nove gerações depois, porém, o sentimento daquele primeiro encontro permaneceria inalterado.

- FIM.

_¹ Boa Noite_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

Há algum tempo que pretendia escrever uma fanfic sobre esses dois. Não importa a época, o ano, a situação e etc. Eu sempre vou querer escrever sobre eles xD Como o nome do Primo Cavallone não foi mencionado eu mantive apenas a nomenclatura.

Bem, minha primeira fanfic Cavallone x Alaude. O nome significava "Primeiras impressões" em italiano (segundo o Google, claro!). Muito pouco foi mostrado sobre eles, então pude trabalhar bastante na história e nas personalidades de ambos. Honestamente não faço ideia de como o Primeiro Chefe da Família Cavallone se comporta, mas tentei assemelhá-lo ao Dino em certas partes. O Alaude eu acredito que seja um pouco mais maleável que o Hibari.  
O tema da fanfic foi a música Enchanted da Taylor Swift. E sim, eu ouço música de menininha. Eu ouvindo o cd e quando chegou nessa música eu simplesmente tive a fanfic inteira passando diante dos meus olhos. A história gira em torno do primeiro encontro entre eles, e achei interessante escrevê-lo. Talvez eu até crie uma longfic um pouco mais para frente. xD

Agradeço a Eri-chan por ter betado a minha primeira songfic. Muito obrigada pela ajuda :D

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e agradeço as mensagens que recebi sobre minhas futuras fanfics. Eu postarei agora nos dias 12 e 13 de fevereiro que serão os especiais de Valentine's Day. E desta vez eu vou abranger outros fandoms além de Reborn (:

Até breve!


End file.
